


SAYING YES

by SHERWOODLAND



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, Brain Damage, British Men of Letters, Comatose Dean, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Says Yes, Demon Deals, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Dean, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Mute Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Stuttering Dean, Worried Sam, wheelchair
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERWOODLAND/pseuds/SHERWOODLAND
Summary: Et si Dean avait dit oui à Michael ?" Le coeur de Sam battait à cent à l’heure. Qu’allait-il découvrir de l’autre côté de cette porte ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. La porte s’ouvrit et il entra dans une chambre blanche, froide et qui sentait le désinfectant. Il y avait un lit, un lavabo, une petite salle de bain, une table et une télévision accrochée dans un coin du plafond. Mais surtout, il avait un homme, assis maladroitement dans un fauteuil roulant…- Dean… "





	1. LE KETCHUP EST UN LÉGUME

Sam ressentit une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine. C’était comme si quelqu’un essayait d’arracher son coeur de son corps. Il haleta et tenta de lutter contre l’étrange pression, en vain. Soudain, il reconnut la présence d’une main qui le tirait vers la surface. Il hurla de toutes ses forces jusqu’à entrevoir la lumière. Une seconde plus tard et ses pieds frôlaient la terre à nouveau. Il prit une grande respiration et comprit. Son âme était de retour. Il venait d’être sauvé de la cage. Il pivota sur lui-même, cherchant son sauveur des yeux. 

\- Castiel ! S’écria-t-il en reconnaissant l’ange. 

Ce dernier avait les traits tirés par une fatigue évidente. Son teint était légèrement pâle et ses cheveux étaient mouillés de sueur. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s’effondrer au sol. 

\- Cas ! 

Le jeune Winchester se précipita vers lui et le soutint comme il put. 

\- J’ai réussi…Marmonna son ami.  
\- Castiel, qu’est-ce qu’il c’est passé ?!  
\- Tu…Tu étais prisonnier de la cage avec Lucifer…Il t’avait possédé…Tu ne te souviens pas ? Haleta-t-il. 

Les souvenirs surgirent alors à une vitesse folle dans son cerveau. Si, il s’en souvenait. Il avait dit oui à Lucifer dans le but de le battre. Et Dean…Dean ! 

\- Dean ?! S’écria-t-il, la peur clairement présente dans le regard. 

Le visage de Castiel blêmit encore plus. Puis il balbutia : 

\- Sam…Ça fait six mois que tu es enfermé….  
\- Six moi…Répéta-t-il. 

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. 

\- J’ai essayé de te sauver depuis des mois ! Mais mes forces…m’abandonnaient…Michael….  
\- Michael ! L’interrompit-il. 

Maintenant, il se souvenait de tout. De son frère qui avait finalement dit oui à l’archange, de lui qui avait accepté Lucifer, de la bataille, de la chute dans la cage…

\- Castiel, où est Dean ?! 

Il aperçut alors une profonde tristesse dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Non…Dean n’était pas…

\- Tu dois venir avec moi. Répondit l’ange. 

Ils se levèrent promptement et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher de revoir en boucle les images de la lutte entre lui et son frère, encore et encore. S’il l’avait blessé…Il ne s’en remettrait jamais. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville. Ses doutes et ses peurs furent révélées lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent devant un hôpital. Sam tremblait en sortant du véhicule. Il suivit son ami dans un silence pesant. 

\- Bonjour monsieur Novak ! Salua une infirmière lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans le hall.  
\- Bonjour Carmen. Comment va-t-il aujourd’hui ?  
\- On a réussi à le faire manger sans vous ! Dit-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. 

Castiel hocha la tête et reprit son chemin. Ils se trouvèrent devant une porte où le nom de Dean Winchester était inscrit. Le coeur de Sam battait à cent à l’heure. Qu’allait-il découvrir de l’autre côté de cette porte ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. La porte s’ouvrit et il entra dans une chambre blanche, froide et qui sentait le désinfectant. Il y avait un lit, un lavabo, une petite salle de bain, une table et une télévision accrochée dans un coin du plafond. Mais surtout, il avait un homme, assis maladroitement dans un fauteuil roulant…

\- Dean…

Il s’avança un peu plus mais il fut vite devancé par l’ange. Ce dernier marcha vers le patient et se pencha vers lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille que Sam ne put entendre. Puis il fit signe à Sam de venir. Le chasseur se précipita alors vers lui. Ce qu’il découvrit lui glaça le sang. Dean Winchester était celui qui était dans le fauteuil roulant. Sa posture était molle, son corps était soutenu par des sangles, des épaules à la taille. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux fixaient le vide devant lui. Un filet de bave pendait au coin de sa bouche. Son frère était complètement catatonique. Il aperçut Castiel qui, une main posée sur la cuisse du patient, tentait d’accaparer l’attention de ce dernier. 

\- Dean. Ton frère est ici. 

Mais ils n’obtinrent aucune réaction. Dean demeurait stoïque, le regard vide, immobile. Castiel soupira et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Il essuya la bave sur le menton de Dean et échangea un regard triste avec Sam. 

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? Demanda celui-ci d’une voix serrée par l’émotion.  
\- Depuis que Michael a quitté son corps. Ça fera six mois…

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Bouleversé, Sam prit la main de son frère, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. 

\- Dean…C’est moi…Sammy…Je-je suis revenu…S’il-te-plait…reviens…

Mais son frère ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas d’un poil, comme si Sam n’existait pas. Celui-ci baissa la tête et réprima un sanglot. Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. 

\- D’accord, se reprit-il, on va…on va l’amener avec nous.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui. Il va venir avec nous. On…on va l’emmener chez Bobby. Il ne peut pas rester ici.  
\- Mais Sam, Dean a besoin d’une aide médicale !  
\- Une aide médicale ?! Regarde-le, Cas ! Ça fait six mois qu’il est ici et rien n’a changé ! Il sera beaucoup mieux avec nous qu’enfermé dans un asile psychiatrique ! Je le prends avec moi, un point c’est tout. S’écria-t-il, pris d’une subite fureur. 

Castiel, surpris, ne dit rien. Il regarda Sam se diriger vers l’accueil des infirmières afin de prendre les mesures nécessaires. Pendant ce temps, il se leva et commença à préparer Dean pour le voyage. Il mit toutes ses affaires dans un sac, prit tout le nécessaire médical, les outils dont ils auraient besoin, et vérifia les attaches autour du fauteuil. Une fois que Sam fut de retour, il amena Dean jusqu’à la voiture. Cette fois, c’était une autre épreuve qui les attendaient : le transfert. 

\- Laisse-moi faire, Sam. Dit l’ange de sa voix grave. 

Debout, immobile, le chasseur observa son ami s’occuper de son frère, prenant quelques notes dans sa tête. Il était vrai que Castiel avait passé plus de temps avec Dean que lui. Son ami détacha les sangles, déposa délicatement la tête de son frère sur son épaule, la cala contre son cou, veillant à ce qu’elle ne bouge pas. Puis il passa des bras forts sous ses aisselles, vérifia une seconde fois que Dean ne tombera pas, et le souleva. 

\- Peux-tu…prendre ses…jambes s’il-te-plait. Grimaça-t-il sous le poids de Dean. 

Sam sortit de sa torpeur et se jeta auprès de Castiel afin de l’aider. Il souleva les jambes de son frère et à eux deux, l’installèrent dans le siège passager. Mais ce n’était toujours pas fini. Désormais, Castiel bascula le siège afin que la tête de Dean ne retombe pas sur sa poitrine, puis il ajouta quelques sangles en plus de la ceinture. 

\- On peut y aller. Dit-il, une fois sûr que Dean ne courait aucun danger. 

Sam hocha la tête et entra à son tour dans le véhicule. Ils roulèrent pendant quelques heures sur une route solitaire. Pendant tout le trajet, Dean n’avait pas émit le moindre signe de conscience. Bobby avait été mis au courant de l’état de son fils adoptif et avait préparé la maison pour son arrivée. Il avait rangé toutes les pièces, avait mis une chambre au rez-de-chaussée à sa disposition et avait placé une chaise fixe dans la douche. Tout était prêt pour l’accueillir. Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée, exténués. Comme à son habitude, Castiel s’occupa du chasseur blessé. Il le porta dans ses bras, grâce à sa force d’ange, et le déposa à nouveau dans son fauteuil qui l’attendait dans le salon. 

\- Il ira bien ? Demanda Bobby qui, penché vers Dean, retenait quelques larmes.  
\- Oui. Répondit gravement Castiel. 

Sam finit d’apporter le reste des affaires. Le nouveau défi du soir était de nourrir Dean. Le cadet des Winchester avait entendu qu’il s’agit de l’un des problèmes principaux auprès des infirmières. Apparement, seul Castiel y arrivait. Alors ce dernier lui montra la technique. Ils installèrent son frère à la table, attachèrent une serviette autour de son cou et préparèrent le repas. 

\- Il ne lui faut que de la nourriture molle et facile à mâcher. Expliqua l’ange.  
\- Vraiment ? Fit Sam, étonné que son frère se contente d’un tel menu.  
\- Pendant un moment, il a été nourri uniquement à la sonde. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines qu’il accepte enfin de la nourriture solide. 

Ce soir, Dean Winchester avait le droit à une purée de petit pois et à de la viande pré-mâchée. 

\- Evite la soupe, il en met toujours partout. Ajouta Castiel, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. 

Ce fut communicatif. Sam et Bobby sourirent aussi. L’ange prit une première cuillère de purée et l’amena prudemment aux lèvres de Dean. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, comme à son habitude, gardant la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper un filet de bave. Castiel soupira, essuya la bave et tenta à nouveau son coup. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Dean ouvrit un peu plus la bouche au contact de la purée contre ses lèvres. Castiel enfonça la cuillère et essuya les dégâts sur le côté de ses joues. Il répéta ainsi l’action jusqu’à ce que l’assiette fut pratiquement vide. 

\- Parfois il faut être un peu patient avec lui. J’imagine que ça dépend du menu, ou tout simplement des jours…Il y a des fois où j’ai dû me battre avec lui pour le faire manger. Même malade, c’est toujours une tête de mule ! Plaisanta-t-il. 

Sam et Bobby réprimèrent un petit rire. Cela les rassurait. Ça voulait dire que leur Dean était toujours là, caché quelque part. 

\- Tu veux lui donner le dessert ? Demanda Castiel en se tournant vers Sam. 

Ce dernier hocha frénétiquement la tête, un peu anxieux mais prit la place de l’ange aux côtés de son frère. Il ouvrit le yaourt, prit une cuillère comme l’avait fait son ami, et la plaça prêt de la bouche de Dean. Mais plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent et il n’eut aucune réaction. 

\- Peut-être qu’il n’a plus faim. Dit Bobby en tentant de rassurer Sam. 

Mais le cadet des Winchester était abattu. Son propre frère ne le laissait même pas le nourrir. Il ne faisait confiance qu’à l’ange et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une légère jalousie. Il dut alors abandonner pour ce soir. Après avoir mangé, Sam observa Castiel changer son frère pour aller au lit. Il le maintint contre lui et, délicatement, enleva un à un ses vêtements. 

\- Passe-moi son pantalon s’il-te-plait. 

Sam obéit et il lui tendit le pantalon de survêtement qui traînait dans la valise. Une fois habillé pour la nuit, il allongea Dean sur le lit. Sam en ressentait encore quelques frissons à la vue de son frère, complètement immobile, faible et vulnérable, le regard fixé au plafond. 

\- N’oublie jamais la serviette. Dit Castiel. 

Sam fronça les sourcils en le voyant sortir une serviette et la placer prêt de la tête de Dean. L’ange se tourna alors vers lui et expliqua : 

\- Il bave toujours quand il dort. 

Le jeune chasseur hocha la tête. Castiel finit par mettre la couette sous les bras de Dean avant de sortit un livre pour enfants. 

\- C’est peut-être juste une impression mais…Je pense qu’il aime bien quand je lui lis une histoire. Dit-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je peux ? 

L’ange se tourna vers Sam et lui tendit le bouquin. Alors le petit-frère se cala prêt du grand-frère et commença sa lecture. Ravi et soulagé, Castiel décida qu’il était temps pour lui de partir. Dean était entre de bonnes mains.


	2. PERMANENT

Le lendemain, le nouveau défi était celui de la douche. Sam en rougissait d’avance. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu’il allait violer l’intimité de son frère. Même s’il savait qu’il devait le faire. C’était pour son bien. De temps en temps, Castiel essayait de mettre le chasseur sur ses pieds afin de l’inciter à se tenir debout. Mais c’était comme espérer qu’une poupée prenne vie. A chaque tentative, les jambes de Dean se dérobaient sous lui et il se laissait tomber contre l’ange. 

\- D’accord j’ai compris. Ce n’est pas pour aujourd’hui. Ça ne fait rien. Fit-il d’une petite voix, comme s’il parlait à un enfant. 

Il le porta alors jusqu’à la salle de bain. Sam les attendait. Il avait déjà fait couler l’eau, régler la température et préparer les serviettes. Pendant que Castiel tenait Dean contre lui, Sam s’empressait de lui enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. 

\- Aller, à la douche maintenant, je sais que tu aimes ça. Sourit Castiel en le plaçant sur la chaise, sous l’eau. 

Il attacha sa taille et sa tête grâce à des sangles, puis il tendit le savon à Sam. 

\- Ton tour cette fois. Je me suis déjà assez mouillé. 

Ravi, Sam sourit et prit le savon. Il commença doucement et prudemment à frotter son frère avec, enlevant la crasse des derniers jours. Il en profitait aussi pour nettoyer la bave qui collait à son visage et pour lui faire un shampoing. Une fois propre, il éteint l’eau et le porta à son fauteuil. Il savait qu’il trahissait l’intimité de son frère, qu’il profitait de sa vulnérabilité, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jouir du moment. Justement, parce que l’acte de la douche était très intime, il avait créé une forte complicité avec Dean, comme s’ils partageaient la douleur, les souvenirs et la maladie. Il ne faisait plus qu’un et tous les évènements tragiques disparaissaient. Alors, il fit l’impensable. Il embrassa son frère sur son front. 

\- T’es beaucoup mieux, mec ! S’écria-t-il, excité par le contact retrouvé.

Il se mit à coiffer les cheveux mouillés de Dean dans sa coupe habituelle, l’habilla et le roula à la cuisine. Pendant le déjeuner, le trio discuta. 

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas retourner au Paradis ? S’écria Sam, les sourcils froncés, une cuillère en l’air prêt de la bouche de son frère.   
\- Depuis que Michael en a pris les commandes, l’accès m’en est interdit. Expliqua Castiel d’une voix grave.   
\- Ces connards…Grommela Bobby.   
\- Mais tu as toujours ton mojo, n’est-ce pas ?!   
\- Oui. Répondit l’ange.   
\- Et…As-tu déjà essayé de…de…  
\- De soigner Dean ? Bien sûr ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas. C’était comme si tout était normal avec lui. Pourtant, rien ne va. Je vais rencontrer un vieil ami aujourd’hui. Peut-être qu’il aura les réponses qu’on cherche. 

Sam adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son ami. 

\- Pendant que vous parlotez, l’autre ne mange toujours pas ! Grommela le vieil homme. 

Le jeune Winchester se tourna vers Dean qui demeurait immobile, bavant sur sa serviette. Sam soupira et enfonça un peu plus la cuillère. Les lèvres de son frère se mirent à bouger légèrement et il avala la moitié de la purée. 

Cet après-midi, Sam et Bobby étaient seuls pour s’occuper de Dean. Ils eurent l’impression que ce dernier était fatigué alors ils décidèrent de lui donner une sieste. Après l’avoir installé sur son lit, Sam commença une nouvelle histoire. Au bout de la deuxième page, il sourit en remarquant que Dean s’était endormi. Il ferma le bouquin, passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, éteint la lumière et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il alla rejoindre Bobby qui lisaient des tonnes de livres à propos des anges et de leurs possessions. 

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ?   
\- C’est marqué ici que la possession d’un ange pouvait avoir de sévères conséquences sur le cerveau humain mais on le sait déjà ça ! S’énerva le vieil homme avant de balancer le livre dans la cheminée. 

Sam soupira. 

\- Il dort ?   
\- Ouais. Il était vraiment fatigué.   
\- Ce n’est pas juste ce qui arrive à ce pauvre garçon…  
\- Bobby, je ne comprends pas. J’ai été possédé par Lucifer et pourtant regarde-moi ! Je vais bien.   
\- J’ai lu quelque chose à ce propos, comme quoi les gens réagissaient différemment aux possessions.   
\- Que veux-tu dire ?   
\- Bah…Qu’il y a des personnes qui sont…plus fragiles que d’autres.   
\- C’est n’importe quoi ! Dean est le plus fort d’entre nous.   
\- Je sais Sam. Pourtant, c’est lui le légume aujourd’hui. 

Le jeune Winchester grimaça au manque de tact de Bobby. Il savait qu’il disait la vérité mais qualifier Dean de légume n’était pas encore dans son dictionnaire. Jamais il n’aurait pensé associer le nom de son frère à ce mot dans une même phrase ! La dure réalité le rattrapa et le fit frémir. Il décida alors de se lever et d’aller voir si Dean allait bien. Ce qu’il vit en entrant dans la chambre lui glaça le sang. Son frère, allongé sur le dos, avait les yeux grands ouverts qui fixaient toujours le plafond, mais surtout, il pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses naquirent aux coins de ses paupières et vinrent mourir le long de ses joues. C’était comme s’il souffrait, mais prisonnier à l’intérieur de son propre corps. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. 

\- Dean ! S’écria-t-il. 

Il se rua vers lui, et protégea sa poitrine de ses longs bras. Il essuya la bave et les larmes du visage de son frère et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux humides de sueur. Dean avait dû faire un cauchemar…

\- C’est bon…Tout va bien…Je suis là…Chuuuuut….Calme-toi Dean…Chuuuuut….

Les larmes cessèrent et Dean demeura immobile, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. 

\- Tu veux venir avec moi et Bobby ? Ouais ? Ça te dit ? 

Même s’il n’attendait aucune réponse, Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’adresser à Dean comme si tout était normal à nouveau. 

\- D’accord. Aller, viens avec moi. 

Il le porta dans ses bras, effrayé par le manque clairement de poids chez son frère. Il le déposa sur le canapé, à côté de Bobby. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda celui-ci de sa voix grave.   
\- Oh, Dean voulait juste un peu de compagnie. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. De temps en temps, Sam se levait pour essuyer la bave au coin de la bouche de Dean. Bobby avait lu tous ses bouquins évoquants le pouvoir des anges. 

\- Je suis désolé, gamin, mais j’ai rien trouvé.   
\- C’est pas grave Bobby, peut-être que Castiel sera plus chanceux. 

Le soir arrivait à grande vitesse et Sam commençait à bailler. 

\- C’est bon, Sam, va te coucher. Je m’occupe de notre garçon.   
\- Tu es sûr ?   
\- Oui. Vas-y, t’es épuisé. 

Le jeune chasseur hocha la tête. Bobby avait raison. Il était exténué. Il grimpa jusqu’à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd. Dans le salon, Bobby s’était rapproché de Dean. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et avait calé sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ainsi, Dean était sûr de ne pas tomber. 

\- On regarde quoi ce soir, fiston ? Star Trek ? Encore ?! Ça marche. 

Il alluma le vieux poste de télévision, sélectionna la série et la mit en route. Pendant le visionnage. Il pouvait sentir la respiration lente de Dean contre sa poitrine. Il en était sûr, son garçon était là, quelque part. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour revenir. Une fois la première saison finie, le vieil homme commençait à piquer du nez. 

\- Aller mon garçon, temps d’aller au lit ! 

Il souleva l’homme qu’il considérait comme un fils dans ses bras et le porta jusqu’à sa chambre. Il le déposa alors sur le lit, le borda, caressa ses cheveux et mit une main paternelle sur sa poitrine. Il profita pendant un instant de la sensation de la respiration de Dean contre sa main, puis il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant d’éteindre la lumière. 

Pendant ce temps, Castiel venait d’arriver dans le café où son vieil ami Icham lui avait donné rendez-vous. L’ange se tenait à une table, buvant un café. Il prit place en face de lui et le salua :

\- Icham.  
\- Castiel.   
\- Merci de me recevoir.   
\- Tu sais que Michael pourrait me tuer pour t’avoir parlé.   
\- Je sais. Je suis conscient des risques que tu prends et je t’en remercie.   
\- Dis-moi plutôt ce qu’il se passe.   
\- C’est au sujet de Dean Winchester. 

Icham fronça les sourcils. 

\- Qu’en est-il de lui ?   
\- Je suis sûr que tu as entendu dans quel état Michael l’a laissé. Rétorqua Castiel, à la fois agressif et plaintif.   
\- Je sais aussi que c’est tes sentiments pour cet humain qui t’a coûté ta place au Paradis. Répliqua sèchement Icham.   
\- Mon ami, je t’en supplie. C’est la seule et dernière faveur que je te demanderai. Sais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait m’aider. 

L’ange se racla la gorge avant de répondre : 

\- J’ai effectivement entendu quelques histoires de possessions angéliques.   
\- Et ?   
\- Je crains que la réponse ne va pas te plaire, mon ami.   
\- Je suis prêt. Dis-moi tout. 

Icham soupira et répondit : 

\- Je suis désolé mais l’état de Dean Winchester est permanent…


	3. UN PAS APRÈS L'AUTRE

Le lendemain matin, Dean ne s’était toujours pas réveillé et le reste de la maison décida de le laisser dormir. Sam faisait du café pendant que Bobby préparait le petit-déjeuner. A ce moment, Castiel apparut dans la cuisine dans une rafale de vent. 

\- Cas ! T’es revenu ! Alors ? S’écria le jeune Winchester, impatient et anxieux à la fois. 

L’air grave et triste sur le visage de son ami lui glaça le sang. 

\- Je suis désolé, Sam. Mais l’état de Dean est permanent. 

Un long silence s’en suivit. Bobby était immobile devant sa poêle et Sam ne prononça aucun mot, les yeux bêtement posés sur la table devant lui. Soudain, le chasseur s’emporta et balança la cafetière à l’autre bout de la pièce, qui se brisa sous le choc. Puis, énervé, il sortit se calmer à l’extérieur. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, Castiel ? Grogna Bobby, abattu. 

L’ange croisa son regard et haussa les épaules. 

\- Je vais voir Dean. Dit-il. 

Il grimpa les escaliers et trouva son meilleur ami, toujours allongé sur le dos, bavant sur l’oreiller. 

\- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois. Sourit-il en commençant à l’habiller. 

Après l’avoir lavé, Castiel porta Dean jusqu’à son fauteuil roulant et le fit rouler vers la cuisine. 

\- Salut champion ! S’exclama Bobby, feignant une bonne humeur comme si Dean pouvait deviner leurs émotions. 

Castiel l’installa à la table et commença à le nourrir. Aujourd’hui, Dean ne rechignait pas. Il mangea tout ce qu’on lui donnait, ce qui était bon signe. Après le petit-déjeuner, l’ange installa le chasseur sur le canapé, veillant à bien le tenir et alluma la télévision. 

\- Sam n’est toujours pas revenu ? Demanda-t-il à Bobby. 

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et continua de débarrasser la table. Soudain, le jeune Winchester débarqua dans la maison d’un pas fougueux. Il chercha Dean du regard, et lorsqu’il le vit, se dirigea vivement vers lui. 

\- On ne va pas abandonner. On n’abandonne jamais dans cette famille. Siffla-t-il, toujours énervé.   
\- Sam, qu’est-ce que…

Mais Castiel n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. Sam avait soulevé son frère par les aisselles et le tenait debout, le soutenant de tout son poids. 

\- Aujourd’hui, on va marcher. Affirma Sam d’un air déterminé. 

Bobby et Castiel échangèrent un regard alarmé. Sam refusait de reconnaître la réalité, il la niait. Bientôt, son état allait empirer et lorsqu’il comprendra que Dean ne reviendra jamais, ils le ramasseront à la petite cuillère. 

\- Sam…C’est peine perdue. Son état est…Commença Castiel, tentant de résonner le jeune homme.   
\- Permanent ! Je sais ! Mais nous sommes des Winchester. On ne va pas se laisser faire. Pas vrai Dean ? 

Evidemment, son frère ne répondit pas. Son regard demeura vague, sa tête basculant vers l’avant, continuant de baver tel un bébé. Soudain, Castiel fut pris à la gorge par une violente émotion. Des larmes commencèrent à naître dans ses yeux et son coeur se mit à palpiter. Il décida alors de sortir à son tour pour respirer. Une fois dehors, il laissa les larmes couler. Il était encore étranger aux émotions mais là, il savait ce qui n’allait pas. Dean Winchester n’était pas censé devenir un légume. Son frère Sam Winchester n’était pas censé le porter pour qu’il se tienne debout. C’était injuste, après tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour le monde. Ils avaient remis Lucifer dans sa cage ! Et il commença à faire quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis longtemps : il se mit à prier. 

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ne méritaient pas ça et tu le sais ! Tu as laissé l’apocalypse se dérouler sous tes yeux, ces hommes courageux ont ramassé ta merde et c’est comme ça que tu les récompenses ?! Je m’en fiche de payer, que Michael me tue, je m’en fiche ! Mais ne leur fais pas ça, pas à eux…S’il-te-plait, je t’en supplie ! Aide-les ! Aide Dean ! Il a besoin de toi en ce moment ! Répare tes erreurs pour une fois ! 

Il entendit ses cris résonner dans le ciel vide. Peut-être que son père était quelque part, observant. Ou peut-être qu’il était définitivement parti. Il ne le saura jamais. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était que son Dean Winchester revienne. Pendant ce temps, Bobby regardait désespérément son jeune fils essayer de faire marcher son frère. 

\- Aller Dean, je sais que tu peux le faire. Je sais que t’es toujours là, quelque part…Aller, s’il-te-plait, fais-le pour moi. Un pas en avant…Juste un seul pas…

Mais Dean ne bougea pas d’un poil. Sa tête était calée contre le cou de son frère et ses yeux fixaient l’horizon. Ses bras pendaient tel un pantin désarticulé et il ne tenait sur ses jambes qu’à la seule force de son petit-frère. 

\- Aller, on y va Dean. 

Du bout de son pied, Sam poussa légèrement la jambe droite de Dean. Il répéta ensuite l’action avec l’autre, encore et encore. Ils avancèrent ainsi, lentement, douloureusement, mais ils avancèrent. 

\- Super…Maintenant…On va essayer de plier la jambe…Dit Sam essoufflé.   
\- Tu devrais te reposer, gamin. Fit Bobby assis sur le canapé.   
\- Non ! Je n’arrêterai pas tant que Dean n’aura pas fait un putain de pas ! S’écria-t-il vivement. 

Ils continuèrent. Encore et encore. Toute la journée. Quand la soirée pointa le bout de son nez, Bobby en avait assez. 

\- Je reviens. Dit-il en prenant son manteau. 

Il sortit, prit son vieux camion et traça. Une fois arrivé à un carrefour, il s’arrêta. La route était vide en pleine campagne. Il ne risquait de croiser personne. Il se dirigea vers son coffre, l’ouvrit et s’empara d’une petite boîte en ferraille. Puis il commença à creuser et l’enterra. Il attendit quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’une petite femme apparaisse. 

\- Bobby Singer ! Que me vaut ce rendez-vous ? S’écria-t-elle, ravie.   
\- Dean Winchester. T’en a sûrement entendu parlé ?   
\- Oui…Le pauvre Dean Winchester…Se moqua-t-elle en commençant à faire les cents pas devant lui.   
\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, salope !   
\- Tu aurais tort de m’insulter, l’humain. Si tu es ici, c’est que je suis ton seul espoir…

Bobby soupira. Elle avait raison. Il se reprit et demanda : 

\- Peux-tu le réparer ou non ?   
\- Hum…Même si je le voulais, non. C’est l’oeuvre d’un archange. Il y a des limites à mon pouvoir.   
\- Tu rigoles ?! T’es un putain de démon ! Tu passes des marchés, voilà mon marché ! Je te donnerai ce que tu veux, mon âme, ma vie, mon corps, mais soigne-le !   
\- Très charmant ce que tu dis mais je le répète. Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas. Ce fut un plaisir ! 

Sur ce, elle claqua des doigts et se volatilisa. 

\- Attends ! Non ! 

Mais elle était déjà partie. A la maison, Castiel était revenu. Il soupira en voyant Sam qui tentait toujours de faire marcher Dean. 

\- Sam…Je peux prendre la relève si tu veux.   
\- Non ! S’écria le jeune Winchester, des perles de sueur sur le front. 

Castiel secoua la tête et, défaitiste, commença à préparer le dîner. Ils entendirent un roulement de camion. C’était Bobby qui revenait, une bouteille à la main. 

\- Ton frère est fichu, arrête un peu gamin. Grogna-t-il en s’installant à son bureau. 

Mais Sam l’ignora. 

\- Aller, plis ta jambe mon grand…Pour moi…  
\- A table ! Clama Castiel, une casserole à la main. 

Sam soupira. Il allait abandonner quand…

\- Il a bougé !!! Il a bougé !!! 

L’ange et le vieil homme s’immobilisèrent. En effet, Dean avait plié sa jambe. Castiel jeta la casserole dans l’évier et se précipita vers eux, tout comme Bobby. 

\- C’est bien, continue ! Tu peux le faire ! S’écria Sam, les larmes aux yeux. 

Alors l’inimaginable se produit. Dean Winchester fit son premier pas. 

\- Je le tiens, Sam. Fit Castiel en face d’eux. 

Dean fit un pas de plus et s’écrasa dans les bras de son ami. Sam, exténué, relâcha la pression. Il pleurait, il suait, il ne sentait plus ses bras ou son dos, mais il riait. Il avait réussi. Ils avaient réussis, tout les deux. Les frères Winchester contre le monde. 

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, je te tiens. Continua de murmurer Castiel en accompagnant le chasseur blessé à son fauteuil roulant. 

Bobby jeta sa bouteille d’alcool à la poubelle et vint l’aider. Ce soir au dîner, Dean avait le droit à une tarte. Evidemment, le chasseur était épuisé. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commençait à battre des cils. 

\- Je crois que c’est le temps d’aller au lit, mon garçon ! S’écria Bobby. 

Il se leva et s’occupa de Dean. Pendant ce temps, Castiel échangea un regard avec Sam. 

\- Je suis désolé.   
\- De quoi ? Fit le jeune Winchester.   
\- De ne pas avoir cru en toi. Tu avais raison. Dean est toujours là. 

Sam sourit. 

\- Excuses acceptées. 

Le lendemain, Dean Winchester fit deux pas.


	4. IL TE RESSEMBLE

\- Aller, encore un, ouais super ! On y est. S’exclama Sam, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. 

Ce matin, il avait décidé de faire marcher Dean jusqu’à la salle de bain, bien sûr, tout en le soutenant. C’est à bout de souffle mais heureux qu’il y arriva. Malheureusement, le regard de son frère n’avait pas changé. Il demeurait toujours aussi vide et mortuaire. 

\- Ouf, ça nous fait un peu d’exercice mais ça fait du bien, non ? Fit-il en le déshabillant. 

Il essuya la bave sur sa bouche et le mit dans la douche. Il terminait la toilette quand son portable sonna. 

\- Sam Winchester, j’écoute. Oh Rudy ! Salut, comment ça va ? Un nid de vampires ? T’es sûr ? Non, je ne peux pas…Ouais mais…Bon d’accord. Je te retrouve là-bas. Ne te fais pas tuer. 

Et il raccrocha. 

\- Bon, dit-il en se tournant vers Dean, il me semblerait que Rudy ait besoin de moi sur une chasse. J’aurais bien aimé que tu puisses venir mais…Tu sais bien qu’il faut que quelqu’un garde un oeil sur Bobby. 

Il lui fit un clin d’oeil avant de s’emparer du fauteuil et de le rouler vers la cuisine. 

\- Omelette ? Grogna Bobby en guise de salut.   
\- Juste une pour Dean, je dois y aller. 

Le vieil homme se retourna, poêle à la main. 

\- Comment ça tu dois y aller ?   
\- Un chasseur a besoin d’aide. C’est à deux heures de retour. Je ferai vite. Et puis Cas t’aidera. Bon, j’y vais.

Il tapa l’épaule de Bobby, adressa un sourire à Castiel et embrassa Dean sur le front avant de sortir d’un pas pressé. 

\- Bon…J’imagine qu’il ne reste que nous trois. Grommela le vieil homme en secouant à nouveau sa poêle. 

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Castiel voulait tenter quelque chose de nouveau. 

\- Ça ne marchera pas. Marmonna Bobby. 

Mais l’ange l’ignora et plaça une fourchette dans la main molle de Dean. Ils attendirent. Pendant de longues minutes. Seulement l’ustensile resta immobile, penché contre les doigts de Dean qui ne bougea pas d’un poil. 

\- Je vais t’aider. Dit Castiel d’une petite voix. 

Depuis le miracle d’hier soir, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un profond optimisme. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant : de l’espoir. Il avait foi en Dean. Il prit ainsi le bras mort et l’amena aux lèvres du chasseur, tenant fermement la fourchette afin qu’elle ne tombe pas. Evidemment Dean commença à manger mais il ne fit aucun effort pour tenir le couvert. Quelques heures plus tard et Sam venait d’arriver en ville. Il gara la voiture en face du motel où Rudy l’attendait. Celui-ci le salua d’une main en l’air, un fusil à l’épaule. 

\- Merci d’être venu Winchester. On sait tous les deux qu’un nid de vampires ne se fait pas tout seul !   
\- Tu as bien fait de m’appeler.   
\- Ça te dit un petit casse-croute ? Et je te dirai tout. 

Sam hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu’au café le plus proche. Une fois assis devant une assiette garnie, il parcourut la carte de la ville en silence. 

\- Je pense que le nid se trouve derrière l’église, dans un magasin de disques. Dit Rudy en pointant l’emplacement sur la carte. 

Puis, le silence s’installa à nouveau. Sam était concentré pendant que l’autre chasseur semblait mal à l’aise. 

\- Au fait, commença-t-il maladroitement, c’est vrai ?   
\- De quoi ? Fit Sam, les yeux toujours rivés sur la carte.   
\- Bah ce qu’on dit. Au sujet de ton frangin. 

Les traits du jeune Winchester se tendirent. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il releva lentement la tête. Rudy se dandina sur sa chaise et poursuivit : 

\- Tu sais Sam, y'a des rumeurs…à propos de Dean. Elle disent que…  
\- Je t’arrête tout de suite. Tu veux mon aide pour ce nid de vampires ? Bien. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine. Compris ?   
\- D’accord, mec. Je suis désolé ! S’exclama Rudy face à l’agressivité de Sam. 

Par la suite, il ne posa aucune autre question au sujet de Dean. Pendant ce temps, le principal concerné regardait la télévision, bavant sur l’épaule de Castiel. Bobby était posté derrière son bureau, occupé à rédiger des notes. Soudain, leur tranquillité fut perturbée par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. Personne n’appelait à la maison. Il fit signe à Castiel de ne pas bouger et s’en occupa. Lorsqu’il décrocha, il reconnut directement la voix féminine. 

\- Jody ?   
\- Salut Bobby. Ecoute, je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi, ma voiture fait un bruit bizarre et puis…Je pourrais avoir besoin de compagnie en ce moment. 

Le vieux chasseur soupira. Le shérif avait récemment perdu son petit garçon et son mari. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. 

\- Tu peux passer. Dit-il gravement avant de raccrocher. 

Puis il se rendit à nouveau dans le salon et s’adressa à Castiel : 

\- On va recevoir de la compagnie ce soir. Je vais préparer le dîner. 

L’ange eut à peine le temps de répondre que le vieil homme avait disparu dans la cuisine. Le coeur de Castiel se serra. Il savait que même si Bobby le cachait, il demeurait très affecté par la situation de Dean. Il n’imaginait pas ce que ça devait être pour un père de voir son fils dans un tel état quand lui-même arrivait à peine à affronter une nouvelle journée. Il le reconnaissait. Son Dean Winchester lui manquait. 

\- T’as entendu ? On va avoir de la visite. Murmura-t-il à l’oreille de son ami. 

Evidemment, ce dernier ne répondit pas. A deux heures d’ici, les deux chasseurs venaient de décimer le nid. 

\- Merci vraiment Sam. Sans toi, je n’y serais jamais arrivé.   
\- Ne dis pas ça, Rudy.   
\- Je le pense mec. Ecoute, par rapport à ton frère, je suis désolé. Je voulais que tu le saches. 

Sam avala difficilement et détourna le regard. 

\- Je ne sais pas si ça peut aider mais…J’ai entendu des choses. Dit Rudy en nettoyant son fusil.   
\- Des choses ?   
\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des hommes de lettres ? 

Sam leva immédiatement la tête. 

\- En particulier la branche anglaise, continua le chasseur, il y a apparemment une certaine Toni Bevell qui serait douée avec tout ce qui concerne le cerveau humain. 

Il griffonna un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Sam. 

\- Appelle. On sait jamais. 

Ce fut d’une main tremblante et pleine d’espoir que le jeune Winchester s’empara du papier. Au même moment, Bobby accueillait le shérif Jody Mills à la maison. 

\- Bobby ! Comment vas-tu ? S’exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.   
\- Heu…bien et toi ?   
\- Ça peut aller. Répondit-elle d’un sourire triste. 

Elle remarqua alors Dean et Castiel sur le canapé. 

\- Jody je te présente Castiel un ami et Dean mon…mon fils.   
\- J’ignorais que t’avais un fils !   
\- Ouais, j’en ai même deux. Le plus jeune est à la chasse.   
\- Bonjour Jody. Fit Castiel en se présentant. 

Elle serra la main de l’ange et accorda un regard intrigué à Dean. Mal à l’aise, Bobby expliqua : 

\- Heu…Accident de voiture. 

Sachant qu’elle n’en aurait pas plus, elle hocha la tête et changea de sujet :

\- Ça sent bon ! Cassoulet ? 

Le vieil homme sourit. Ils se mirent tous à table et Castiel plaça Dean à côté de Bobby. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. L’ange prit congé pendant un moment et le vieux chasseur se trouva seul avec Dean et Jody. 

\- Il était aussi chasseur ? Demanda Jody, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. 

Bobby ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien avec la jeune femme. Il ne percevait aucun jugement dans ses paroles, et cela le rassurait. Il se tourna vers Dean pendant un instant, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas bu de la soirée. Il prit un verre d’eau et le pencha aux lèvres du blessé. 

\- Oui, répondit-il, l’un des meilleurs. 

Soudain Jody se mit à pouffer de rire. Bobby fronça les sourcils. Puis il se rendit compte qu’il mettait de l’eau partout sur Dean. 

\- Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle, c’est juste que…

Et Bobby se mit à rire lui aussi. Il s’empara d’une serviette et nettoya les dégâts. Une fois le fou rire passé, un profond silence s’installa. 

\- Il te ressemble. Dit Jody d’une voix plus calme. 

Le vieil homme rougit. Le moment fut interrompu par Castiel qui revint. 

\- Je pense qu’il est temps que je le mette au lit. 

Il se pencha vers Dean et roula le fauteuil vers la chambre. Après l’avoir habillé pour la nuit, il l’allongea et commença la lecture d’une nouvelle histoire. Dean semblait apaisé et serein. L’ange prit alors une profonde respiration. 

\- Cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je suis désolé…

Bercé par les paroles de Castiel, Dean commença à fermer les yeux. 

\- J’aimerais beaucoup que tu reviennes. On a encore besoin de toi. Sam, Bobby…moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, si c’est de l’amitié ou…de l’amour. Mais ce que je sais c’est que je tiens à toi, énormément. Et qu’aujourd’hui j’ai l’impression de perdre le fil. Je me noie, de plus en plus et…Tu n’es pas là cette fois pour me rattraper. 

Il se pencha à son oreille, prit sa main dans la sienne et murmura : 

\- Je t’aime Dean Winchester. Alors s’il-te-plait, fais-moi un signe…Je sais que tu es toujours là…Mais j’ai besoin…Fais-moi un signe, n’importe lequel, montre-moi que j’ai raison d’espérer. 

Et il attendit. Une minute. Cinq. Dix minutes. Il n’avait plus aucune notion du temps. Soudain, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à abandonner, il ressentit une pression légère sur ses doigts. Dean venait de lui serrer la main.


	5. LE FILM D'HORREUR

Ce matin, Bobby fut étonné de voir Castiel endormi, calé confortablement auprès de Dean, sur le petit lit. Il s’approcha prudemment et secoua discrètement l’ange ensommeillé. 

\- Hum ?   
\- Castiel. Il faut te lever. 

Cas ouvrit un oeil et s’aperçut qu’il s’était assoupi hier soir, la main toujours encrée dans celle de Dean. Il se redressa lentement. Bizarrement, il n’avait pas honte d’afficher sa relation avec le chasseur devant Bobby. Jamais il n’avait caché son lien fort et unique avec lui. 

\- Je m’en occupe. Murmura-t-il en se levant. 

Bobby hocha la tête et sortit. L’ange se tourna alors vers Dean qui bavait toujours sur son oreiller, les yeux fermés. Il soupira. Son ami n’était jamais du matin. Alors, avec précaution, il s’approcha de l’homme endormi et commença à lui caresser le visage, tout en murmurant des paroles douces. Le terrible silence qui englobait la pièce fut ponctué par la respiration saccadée et curieusement bruyante de Dean. Celui-ci finit par battre des paupières au bout de plusieurs minutes. 

\- Hey…Voilà enfin ces grands yeux verts…Sourit Castiel en continuant ses caresses. 

Le matin, Dean avait toujours besoin de temps pour se réveiller. C’était comme si revenir à la réalité lui était douloureux. Le chasseur haleta et Castiel serra ses doigts contre les siens. 

\- Tout va bien, Dean. Tu es ici, avec moi. Rien de mal ne va t’arriver. Je veille sur toi. 

Sa respiration finit par se calmer mais la peur ne quittait pas le blanc de ses yeux. Alors Castiel se pencha vers lui afin qu’il voit son visage. Il ne s’attendait pas à voir une larme s’écouler le long de sa joue. 

\- Dean, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? 

Mais Dean, comme à son habitude, ne répondit pas. Bobby surgit à nouveau dans la pièce et demanda, inquiet : 

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?   
\- Ça va, Bobby. Il a juste besoin de temps. 

Castiel eut alors une idée. Il chercha une crème dans la trousse à pharmacie, s’en mit sur les mains et entreprit le début d’un massage. Il n’épargna aucun muscle, passant par le torse, descendant lentement vers les bras et les jambes. Il remarqua qu’effectivement, le corps entier de son ami était tendu. Il ne pouvait s’imaginer ce que c’était d’être enfermé dans son propre corps…

_Dean ferma les yeux, profitant du contact des mains invisibles. Il se concentrait sur les paroles douces de Castiel, appréciant chaque mot, chaque note rassurante. Chacun de ses membres brûlaient, un peu plus tous les jours. Parfois, lorsqu’il était trop coupé du monde, il n’entendait rien à part sa respiration coupée et difficile, comme si ses poumons n’étaient que les seuls organes en fonction. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, de se débattre dans cette obscurité dont il était prisonnier. Il n’avait également plus aucune notion du temps._

_Etait-ce le matin ? Le soir ? Les mains continuèrent leur chemin apaisant vers son cou. Il ne savait pas si c’était réel, parfois il avait l’impression de rêver. Depuis que Michael avait quitté son enveloppe corporelle, il luttait seul, dans le noir, incapable de bouger. Soudain, il sentit à nouveau la main dans la sienne et il la serra de toutes ses forces. Il voulait revenir. Il voulait dire à l’ange qu’il était là, qu’il essayait. Mais c’était comme si son propre corps l’abandonnait. Au combien même il essayait de toute son âme, il savait au fond de lui que ses doigts n’avaient bougé que de quelques centimètres. Apparement, cela semblait suffire puisqu’il entendit une exclamation près de son oreille droite._

_\- Il l’a refait, Bobby !_  
\- De quoi ?   
\- Il m’a serré la main !   
\- T’es sûr ?   
\- Oui ! Regarde ! 

_Alors Dean essaya à nouveau._

_\- Je ne sais pas…Ça ressemble plutôt à un spasme musculaire._

_Dean voulait grincer des dents. Non Bobby, c’était lui et il était là._

_\- J’ai eu Sam au téléphone, il ne reviendra que dans deux jours._  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il a trouvé quelque chose ?   
\- Il n’a pas dit. Aller, tu devrais l’habiller, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. 

_Puis la voix du vieil homme disparut et des bruits de pas s’éloignèrent. Dean sentit son coeur palpiter. Sam était parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Il le comprenait, après tout, qui voulait s’occuper d’un handicapé toute sa vie ? Castiel allait bientôt le quitter lui aussi, puis Bobby. Et il finira sûrement seul, prisonnier dans sa propre tête. Soudain, des bras forts le hissèrent sur ses pieds. Dean voulait sourire, il allait pouvoir marcher à nouveau._

_\- Tu fais un pas pour moi ?_

_Dean voulait hocher la tête mais rien ne se passa. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur les sensations du sol sous ses pieds. Il leva lentement un genoux, puis l’autre. Tout d’un coup, il fut assailli par une succession d’images. Michael, Sam…La cage…Lucifer. Non ! Voulut-il hurler. Pas maintenant ! Mais il était trop tard, il avait à nouveau perdu le contact avec le monde extérieur. Et il sombra dans l’obscurité._

\- Dean ? 

Le coeur de Castiel se brisa. Dean n’avançait plus. 

\- D’accord, fit-il, ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui. 

Il le porta le reste du chemin et le plaça sur la chaise de douche. Après l’avoir attaché aux sangles de soutient, il commença un shampoing. Pendant ce temps, l’avion de Sam venait d’atterrir en Angleterre. Il s’apprêtait à commander un taxi quand un petit homme trapu lui fit de grands signes. 

\- Sir Winchester je présume ?   
\- Heu…Oui, c’est moi. Répondit-il surpris.   
\- J’ai été envoyé par Lady Bevell. Madame vous attend. 

Le chasseur américain aperçut alors une magnifique jaguar garée derrière eux. Il haussa un sourcil et finit par suivre le petit homme. La voiture les conduisit jusqu’à une magnifique demeure dans le centre-ville de Londres. 

\- Lady Bevell va vous recevoir. Dit le concierge après l’avoir débarrassé. 

Il fut ensuite prié d’attendre dans un petit salon dont la décoration faisait témoin de l’élégance anglaise par excellence. Au bout de quelques minutes, une femme en tailleur entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un chignon serré et ses lèvres ressortaient délicatement dans un rose à lèvres subtile. 

\- Samuel Winchester. Lady Toni Bevell. Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. Dit-elle en présentant sa main.   
\- Heu…C’est Sam. Répondit-il en la secouant.   
\- Sam. Une tasse de thé ?   
\- Hum…Volontiers. Merci. 

Il prit place sur l’un des fauteuils, une tasse à la main. Il se sentait complètement étranger et un peu sale dans cet univers parfait. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire. Il devait le faire pour Dean. 

\- Comment va votre frère ? Demanda Toni après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé.   
\- Et bien…Il commence à marcher. Répondit-il, avec le sourire fière d’un parent qui adorait déblatérer sur les exploits de son enfant.   
\- Vraiment ?! Alors c’est moins grave que ce je pensais.   
\- Peut-être mais…J’ai besoin qu’il revienne. C’est mon frère. Rudy m’a dit que pouviez aider ? 

Lady Bevell le sonda d’un regard perçant pendant un moment avant de répondre :

\- En effet. Mais c’est un traitement douloureux et qui, si cela échoue, peut empirer l’état de votre frère. Expliqua-t-elle tel un médecin sérieux.   
\- Mais si ça fonctionne, il redeviendra comme avant ? S’écria-t-il à la fois inquiet et excité à cette idée.   
\- Son corps et son esprit reviendront à la normale petit à petit, oui. 

Sam baissa les yeux vers le tapis. Il garda le silence, réfléchissant. Il était en train de prendre une décision qui pourrait considérablement changer la vie de Dean, en bien ou en pire. Qui était-il pour faire ce genre de choix ? Soit il ne faisait rien et son frère pourrait éventuellement faire des progrès, mais d’ici plusieurs années, soit il risquait le traitement qui pouvait liquéfier son cerveau. 

\- C’est d’accord. Dit-il d’une voix grave.   
\- Vous êtes sûr ? 

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. 

\- À cent pour cent.   
\- Bien dans ce cas, voici mes conditions. Affirma-t-elle en sortant une liasse de feuilles et un stylo.   
\- Vos conditions ? S’écria-t-il.  
\- Evidemment. Vous n’imaginez quand même pas que j’allais faire sept heures de vol avec un équipement très sophistiqué gratuitement ? Fit-elle d’un rire léger.   
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda alors Sam sur la défensive.  
\- Que vous travaillez pour les hommes de lettres.   
\- C’est tout ?   
\- C’est tout.   
\- Où est le piège ? 

Toni se pinça les lèvres. Elle déposa lentement sa tasse sur la table basse et se pencha légèrement, les mains posées sur sa jupe. 

\- Sam, voulez-vous sauver votre frère ou non ? Combien vaut sa vie à vos yeux ? S’il y a un piège, vous le trouverez rapidement. En attendant, je ne suis pas celle qui bave sur son menton à longueur de journée. 

Le jeune Winchester sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Il n’aimais pas du tout cette Lady Bevell. Mais elle avait raison. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait sauver son frère. Alors, d’une voix enrouée, il répondit : 

\- J’accepte. 

De l’autre côté du globe, Castiel venait de terminer la saison six de Dr Sexy M.D avec Dean. Il était fatigué mais il ne voulait pas partir. Toute la journée, Dean n’avait pas cessé de serrer sa main, comme si ce simple contact lui permettait de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Certes, ses doigts étaient encore un peu tordus et mous, mais l’emprise était bien réelle. 

_Dean ouvrit les yeux. L’obscurité avait disparu. Désormais, il se trouvait face à Dr Sexy qui effectuait une opération très complexe sur une jeune femme. C’était quoi ce délire ? Peut-être qu’il rêvait. Il se souvint alors du contact. Il serra les doigts et les battements de son coeur se calmèrent. La main était toujours là. Soudain, une nouvelle silhouette entra dans son champ de vision, cachant ainsi la longue chevelure de Dr Sexy. Il battit des paupières mais sa vision demeura floue. Il décida alors de se concentrer uniquement sur les sons mais c’était comme s’il était plongé sous l’eau. A force de concentration, il réussit à reconnaître quelques mots._

_\- Sam n’est toujours pas rentré ?_

_C’était la voix de Castiel. L’ange devait sûrement être la personne qui le tenait fermement contre lui._

_\- Non…_

_Ce grognement provenait de Bobby. Il devait alors être la silhouette qui lui bouchait la vue. Soudain, il sentit le frottement d’un tissus contre sa bouche. Quoi, il bavait encore ? S’il avait pu lever les yeux au ciel, il l’aurait fait. La voix de Castiel poursuivit :_

_\- Apparemment…Traitement…électrochocs…_

_Non. Il recommençait à perdre le contact. Il devait rétablir la liaison, à tout prix. Attends…Il avait parlé de traitement ? D’électrochocs ? C’était quoi ce délire ?! Jamais Sam n’aurait accepté qu’on le choque ! On n’était plus au dix-septième siècle ! Son coeur s’emballa. Il essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya alors de bouger mais c’était comme si son esprit refusait de commander ses muscles. La panique s’empara de lui. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait vivre ! Castiel ! Sam ! Bobby ! Je suis là ! Soudain la douleur reprit. Il ferma subitement les yeux et tenta de lutter mais il savait que c’était impossible. L’archange Michael l’avait complètement détruis. Il se laissa alors aller, et sombra à nouveau dans la folie…_

\- Je crois qu’il est fatigué. Dit Bobby en jetant un oeil à son garçon. 

Dean avait fermé les yeux. 

\- Je vais l’emmener au lit. 

Castiel souleva le pauvre homme contre sa poitrine et le porta jusqu’à la chambre. Il n’imaginait pas le film d’horreur qui se déroulait dans la tête de Dean Winchester…


	6. AVOIR PEUR DE SAMUEL CAMPBELL

Ce matin, Bobby était au téléphone avec un autre chasseur, et Castiel faisait la lecture à Dean sur le canapé. Ce début de journée était plutôt tranquille jusqu’au retour de Sam. A l’instant où le jeune Winchester entra dans la vieille maison, il se précipita vers son grand frère. 

\- Dean, je suis rentré. Tout c’est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. 

Son frère ne répondit pas, affalé contre l’ange. 

\- Je vois que Castiel a ignoré tout souci capillaire. S’amusa Sam qui tentait de coiffer les mèches rebelles sur la tête de Dean. 

L’ange en question allait répliquer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle venue. Lady Toni Bevell fronça le nez et plissa des yeux à la vue du salon chargé et rustique. 

\- Heu…Bobby, Cas, je vous présente Toni. Elle va aider Dean. 

Sans un mot, la jeune femme posa une mallette sur la table et en ressortit tout un équipement. Pendant qu’elle se préparait, Bobby s’approcha de Sam. 

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup, mon garçon ? 

Le jeune chasseur soupira. 

\- On n’a pas le choix. C’est notre seul espoir. 

Castiel écarquilla les yeux à la vue des électrodes. Il savait que c’était le seul moyen de ramener Dean mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir peur pour son ami. 

\- Sam, j’ai besoin que vous mettiez Dean sur une chaise, s’il-vous-plait. 

Les trois hommes s’exécutèrent sans un mot. Une fois Dean installé, Castiel essuya la bave sur son menton et serra sa main avec affection. 

\- Tout va bien se passer, Dean. Murmura-t-il à son oreille afin de le rassurer.  
\- Maintenant je vais vous expliquer comment ça marche, commença Toni, la première phase est la plus douloureuse. Je vais choquer Dean en envoyant des signaux électriques afin de stimuler les nerfs de son cerveau. Pour la deuxième phase, je vais devoir aussi placer des électrodes sur vous Sam. Vous serrez connecté en direct avec l’esprit de votre frère. Après, ce sera à vous de jouer. Il n’y a que vous qui puissiez le ramener. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous vous apprêtiez à voir alors…Tenez vous prêt. 

On aurait pu discerner une légère compassion dans sa voix. Sam réprima un frisson et son coeur commença à s’emballer. Toni perçut son hésitation et demanda : 

\- Vous êtes toujours d’accord ? 

Sam hocha vivement la tête. 

\- Très bien. Faisons ça. Grommela Bobby, aussi anxieux que les deux autres. 

Lady Bevell plaça les électrodes sur la tête de Dean, sur ses mains et sur son torse afin d’évaluer l’activité électrique, sensorielle et motrice. Elle prit ensuite le moniteur et échangea un dernier regard avec le chasseur. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, fit un mouvement de tête. Elle prit alors la molette et la tourna lentement. 

\- C’est le premier niveau. Dit-elle en observant attentivement son patient. 

L’électricité parcourut le corps de Dean qui ne réagit pas. Il demeurait léthargique, les yeux rivés droit devant lui, le corps mou. 

\- Son coeur va bien pour l’instant. Je passe au deuxième niveau. Dit-elle en tournant la molette. 

Cette fois, les muscles de Dean se mirent à trembler. Sam ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait s’imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir son frère. 

\- Je discerne de l’activité dans son cerveau. C’est bon signe. Expliqua-t-elle. 

Castiel voulut prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne mais il n’avait pas le droit. Il risquait de se prendre une décharge et de perturber le traitement. Il garda donc le silence, assistant à l’électrocution de son ami. 

\- J’augmente le débit. Troisième niveau. 

Et Toni tourna la molette. Soudain, les muscles de Dean commencèrent à avoir des spasmes. Cependant, l’aîné des Winchester demeura immobile, la bouche ouverte, bavant toujours sur son t-shirt. 

\- Aller Dean, je t’en prie, revient…Murmura Sam, souffrant de voir son frère dans un tel état.  
\- Je passe au dernier niveau. 

Toni tourna à nouveau la molette. Les spasmes musculaires devinrent cette fois plus violents et le corps entier de Dean se mit à secouer. Bobby détourna le regard en voyant la bouche de son fils se fermer et se crisper sous la douleur. La tête de ce dernier se balança et on pouvait entendre l’électrocardiogramme s’affoler. 

\- Toni, arrêtez. Arrêtez ! Paniqua Sam.  
\- Encore une minute et j’ai fini. Répondit-elle fermement. 

Mais c’était la minute la plus longue de leur vie. Enfin, elle tourna la molette et le corps de Dean redevint immobile. Ils pouvaient voir sa poitrine se soulever vivement, comme un animal apeuré. Ses membres demeuraient crispés par la tension électrique et des gouttes de sueur perlaient au coin de son front. 

\- Maintenant Sam, c’est votre tour. Je vais vous connecter avec le cerveau de votre frère. 

Les jambes tremblantes, le chasseur se dirigea vers la chaise qui avait été placée en face de Dean. Il s’y assis et regarda fixement son frère dans les yeux. Toni s’approcha et plaça les électrodes. Ils purent entendre un bip rapide et incessant. Sam comprit qu’il s’agissait de son coeur. 

\- Sam, vous devez vous calmer pour cette étape.  
\- Heu ouais…D’accord… Balbutia-t-il.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt. 

\- On y va. Fit Toni en appuyant sur un bouton du moniteur. 

Puis elle sortit une aiguille et se dirigea vers ses deux patients. 

\- Ça risque de bruler un peu. Dit-elle avant d’enfoncer le piston dans leurs cous. 

Sam grimaça. Dean ne réagit pas. Puis au fur et à mesure, le plus jeune commença à ressentir une profonde fatigue. Et sans qu’il ne s’y aperçoive, il était tombé dans l’inconscience. 

_Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il se trouvait assis sur une chaise d’extérieur._

_\- Sammy, le barbecue !_

_Il tourna la tête et aperçut Dean, un torchon à la main, lui faisant des signes de la main. C’était quoi ce délire ? Il pivota sur lui-même et découvrit qu’il était dans un jardin, à l’arrière d’une maison de banlieue. Soudain, il comprit qu’il n’était pas seul. Bobby était face à lui, lisant le journal, des lunettes de lecture au bout du nez. Tout autour de la table, il reconnut plusieurs chasseurs, des amis de Papa et Maman, leurs grands-parents et quelques cousins. Il faillit hurler en apercevant son père, une bière à la main, qui discutait avec le père Jim. A quelques mètres de là, sa mère était en pleine conversation avec la femme de Bobby. Ce dernier grogna une nouvelle fois et Sam se rendit compte qu’il s’adressait à lui._

_\- Il me semble que ton frère t’a appelé, mon garçon._

_Sam se leva et faillit tomber de sa chaise._

_\- Je crois qu’il y en a un qui a trop bu ici. Plaisanta Rufus, un verre de vin à la main._

_Le jeune Winchester feignit un sourire et se précipita vers son frère qui surveillait le barbecue._

_\- Dean !_

_Et il le prit dans ses bras. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il profita du moment, torse contre torse, ses bras autour de son frère et sourit._

_\- Heu…Sammy ? T’es pas un peu bourré dis-moi ?! Plaisanta Dean, gêné._

_Sam se retira et observa son frère en silence. Dean parlait ! Il bougeait, il souriait, il marchait, tout était redevenu comme avant ! Enfin, presque…Si ça c’était l’esprit de Dean, ça voulait dire qu’il c’était créé une réalité virtuelle ? Dans son propre cerveau ?_

_\- Dean, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? S’écria-t-il._  
\- Et bien…  
\- Je crois que ton grand-père veut me tuer. 

_Sam se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant celui qui venait de les interrompre. C’était Castiel._

_\- Cas…Murmura-t-il._  
\- Mais non, Samuel t’adore et tu le sais ! Répondit Dean, un sourire amusé sur le visage.  
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr…Fit Castiel en jetant des regards apeurés vers le père Campbell.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Parle-lui baseball et il t’adoptera tout de suite.  
\- Ouais… 

_Soudain, Dean fit quelque chose que Sam ne l’avait jamais vu faire. Il embrassa Castiel sur la joue. L’ange sourit et se pencha au contact. Puis, il prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers leur grand-père._

_\- Donc, commença Sam, toi et Castiel vous êtes…_

_Puis il remarqua une alliance au doigt de son frère._

_\- Marié ! Vous êtes mariés ! Evidemment…S’écria Sam, ahuri._

_Alors comme ça, Castiel et Dean étaient ensemble dans cette réalité alternative. Intéressant…_

_\- Sam, t’es sûr que tu vas bien ? Le vin rouge ne te réussi jamais. Fit Dean, l’air clairement inquiet sur le visage._

_Soudain, le jeune Winchester se rappela sa mission._

_\- Dean, je sais que ça va te paraître dingue mais…J’ai besoin que tu reviennes._  
\- Que je revienne ? De quoi tu me parles ? Je n’ai jamais quitté le Kansas de ma vie. Répondit son frère, à la fois amusé et perplexe.  
\- Dean…Je… 

_Il jeta un coup d’oeil autour de lui et s’aperçut qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Ce n’était sûrement pas le bon endroit pour parler. Il s’empara du coude de son frère et le tira vers lui._

_\- Heu…Papa, tu peux t’occuper du barbecue s’il-te-plait ? Demanda Dean pendant qu’il se laissait traîné par son petit-frère._

_Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Sam les fit rentrer dans le garage. Le jeune Winchester sourit en voyant l’impala, toujours là et toujours aussi belle. Puis il reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Dean._

_\- Dean, tout ça, ce n’est pas réel. C’est…C’est un rêve et tu dois te réveiller. S’il-te-plait._  
\- D’accord, Sammy. Je crois que tu as besoin de faire un petit somme. Ricana Dean.  
\- Quoi ?! Non, Dean, j’ai besoin que tu m’écoutes ! Tout ça, ça n’existe pas ! Papa et Maman sont morts, nos grands-parents aussi, Cas n’est pas…  
\- Oh oh, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
\- Je sais que c’est dur à accepter mais…Tu as été possédé.  
\- J’ai été quoi ?!  
\- Possédé ! Pas un archange : Michael. Ça ne te dit rien ?  
\- Sam je…  
\- Tu n’appartiens pas à ce monde ! J’ai besoin que tu reviennes dans le notre. J’ai…J’ai besoin de mon grand-frère.  
\- Mais je suis là, Sammy. Je ne vais nulle part. Ecoute, tu as dû faire un cauchemar, quelque chose comme ça ou…  
\- DEAN ! 

_L’aîné des deux frères sursauta. Il observa longuement son petit-frère qui semblait être pris d’une crise de panique. Puis, lentement, il pivota sur lui-même et sortit. Sam resta là, impuissant. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Même si cette réalité avait l’air mieux que leur vraie vie, elle ne provenait que de l’imagination de Dean, ce n’était pas réel. Il devait le sortir de là. Peu importe la douleur de son frère. Il revint alors dans la jardin et aperçut Dean, assis sur une chaise à l’écart des autres, une bière à la main. Il vint s’assoir à ses côtés et attendit. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, Dean prit la parole :_

_\- Je ne peux pas revenir, Sammy. C’est…C’est trop dur. Michael…Michael n’a pas fait que de me posséder. Il…Il m’a détruis, ravagé, usé. C’est trop douloureux. J’étais dans le noir, constant. Mes oreilles sifflaient, mon corps brulait…Je…Je ne peux pas revenir._  
\- Alors tu m’abandonnes ? Demanda Sam d’une voix innocente et terriblement enfantine.  
\- Non je…  
\- Si. Tu le fais. Je sais que c’est dur, je sais que c’est douloureux. Mais si tu restes ici, tu m’abandonnes. Je pensais que mon grand-frère ferait tout pour me revenir, j’avais tort. Profite bien de ta vie ici. 

_Sur ce, pris d’une violente colère, Sam se leva. Il n’accorda même pas un dernier regard à son frère. Et il ferma les yeux._

Lorsqu’il les rouvrit une seconde fois, il était revenu dans leur monde. Son dos lui faisait mal à force d’être assit aussi longtemps. Toni, Bobby et Castiel le fixaient, inquiets et curieux. Il se tourna vers Dean dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés. Son coeur se serra à la vue des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ça y est. C’était fini. Dean était parti. Il retira brusquement les électrodes et les jeta par terre. Il allait se lever quand…Dean remua. Tout le monde se figea. Puis, lentement, les yeux de Dean s’ouvrirent. Sauf que cette fois, ils ne regardaient pas dans le vague. Cette fois, ils regardaient Sam.


	7. UNE BARBE À RASER

Sam se figea net. Il sentit sa poitrine se soulever à vitesse grand V mais c’était comme si son corps entier ignorait le fait qu’il respirait. Seul son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Dean le regardait. 

\- D…Dean ? 

Son frère baissa les yeux et fronça le nez en se rendant compte qu’il bavait, ce qui suscita un petit rire amusé de la part de Sam. Il s’aperçut qu’il tentait de lever un bras pour s’essuyer mais que sa tentative était veine. Alors Sam accorda un regard discret à Castiel qui comprit. Celui-ci s’empara d’un mouchoir et essuya délicatement la bave sur le menton de Dean. Ce dernier se pencha au contact et sourit maladroitement à son ami. A ce moment, Castiel sentit son coeur s’emballer. Son Dean Winchester était de retour. Pendant que Bobby et lui s’occupait du chasseur blessé. Toni prit Sam à part. 

\- Vous avez fait un bon boulot. Dit-elle, un peu impressionnée.   
\- Dîtes-moi, Dean est maintenant…normal ?   
\- Et bien, il aura besoin de temps. Je dirai qu’à ce jour, il ne peut pas parler ni bouger mais ça viendra. Il a juste besoin de rééducation. Mais Sam, je suis optimiste. Répondit-elle, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.   
\- Merci encore. Pour tout.   
\- Ce fut un plaisir. J’ai hâte de travailler avec vous, Samuel.   
\- A ce propos, commença-t-il mal à l’aise, est-il possible que je ne commence que dans un mois ? J’aimerais rester avec Dean pendant un moment…Pour m’occuper de lui.   
\- Bien sûr ! Sérieusement Sam, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. 

Il la remercia une seconde fois, soulagé, et se dirigea vers son frère qui était revenu dans son fauteuil roulant. Et apparemment, Dean n’aimait pas ça. Sam sourit, amusé et heureux. Son frère était bel et bien de retour. 

\- C’est juste temporaire, Dean. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Tu remarcheras rapidement. 

Son aîné voulut répondre mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. 

\- Non, ne force pas. Tu dois être épuisé.. 

Dean referma la bouche, frustré. Mais Sam avait raison. Il battait déjà des paupières. 

\- Je pense qu’une sieste s’impose, mon garçon. Sourit Bobby. 

Il marcha vers lui et roula le fauteuil jusqu’à sa chambre. Une fois prêt du lit, Bobby s’apprêtait à soulever le jeune homme quand il remarqua la confusion dans son regard. 

\- Dean, tu as besoin d’aide. Laisse-moi faire. C’est pas comme si je m’étais occupé de toi depuis plusieurs mois. 

Dean rougit d’embarras. 

\- C’est bon, fiston. Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir. 

Le vieil homme plaça ensuite ses bras sous les aisselles du garçon et le souleva prudemment. Puis il le plaça sur le lit et mit ses jambes sous les couvertures. Dean fut étonné de voir à quel point c’était devenu simple et automatique pour le vieil homme. Après tout, il n’avait aucun souvenirs des derniers jours depuis l’apocalypse. Il décida d’ignorer la multitude de questions qui assaillaient son esprit et s’abandonna aux mains de Bobby. Une fois confortablement installé, il se laissa ensuite tombé dans les bras de Morphée. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Castiel quand Bobby revint dans le salon.   
\- Il dort comme un bébé ! 

L’ange sourit. Il était rare pour lui de voir le bonheur affiché sur le visage du vieux chasseur. 

\- Où est Sam ?   
\- Parti raccompagner Lady Bevell à l’aéroport. Répondit Cas.   
\- Bon, je crois qu’un Whisky s’impose. 

Dean dormit tout l’après-midi. A son réveil, Castiel était là. 

\- Bonjour Dean. Salua l’ange d’une voix grave, un sourire presque présent sur les lèvres. 

L’aîné des Winchester voulut sourire à son tour mais ce qu’il fit ressembla plutôt à une grimace. Amusé, Castiel se mit à rire. Dean fronça les sourcils, d’incompréhension. Puis, il ne s’attendit pas à ce que Castiel passe une main douce sur sa joue. Il ferma alors les yeux et se détendit au contact. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, son ami souriait toujours. 

\- Je crois qu’il serait temps de raser cette barbe, non ? 

Dean ne répondit pas. Il voulait lui aussi passer sa main sur son propre visage mais ses membres demeuraient désobéissants. Il décida de faire confiance à l’ange. Soudain, le chien de Bobby aboya fortement à l’extérieur et Dean sursauta. Son visage se froissa et sa respiration s’accéléra. 

\- Dean ? Tout va bien. Ce n’est rien. 

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Castiel comprit qu’il voulait qu’il la ferme. Il s’y hâta et dévisagea son ami d’un air confus. Puis, face à cette panique soudaine, il comprit : Dean était sensible au bruit. Ce qui était cohérent vu qu’il avait été possédé par un ange. Son ouïe devait probablement être endommagée. Il baissa alors la tête et s’empara du fauteuil. En voyant l’ange s’approcher de lui avec la chaise roulante, Dean se mit à rougir. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l’idée qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Il voulait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Même s’il s’agissait de Castiel, son meilleur ami, il avait encore du mal avec…tout ça. L’ange perçut son embarras. Il lui donna alors tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, le chasseur leva ses yeux vers lui. Il s’approcha donc de lui et le souleva délicatement, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Cette fois il n’avait plus besoin des sangles. Même si Dean n’avait pas retrouvé l’usage de ses membres, il pouvait garder un minimum de contrôle sur son équilibre. 

Dans la salle de bain, Castiel sortit le rasoir et la mousse à raser. 

\- Prêt ? S’écria-t-il, tel un enfant surexcité. 

Dean sourit à son tour. Le bonheur de son ami était décidément contagieux. Celui-ci s’accroupit auprès de lui et commença à déposer la mousse sur le bas de son visage. Ses gestes n’étaient pas doux…ni affectueux…ni amicaux. Dean se mit à rougir. Ses gestes étaient plus que ça. Ils étaient tendres et amoureux. Il se souvint alors de la réalité qu’il c’était créé dans la tête pour se protéger de la douleur. Ironiquement, dans cette vie étrange, il s’était marié à son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Pourtant, il n’était pas…Gay ? Est-ce qu’il éprouvait des sentiments pour…Castiel ? 

\- Dean, tu vas bien ? 

Le chasseur revint à la réalité et sourit telle une écolière timide. Et sentit à cet instant des doigts se relier avec les siens. Il baissa la tête et son coeur manqua un battement à la vue de la main de Castiel dans la sienne. C’était tellement simple et évident. Il voulait alors lui dire tout ce qu’il ressentait. Qu’il était prêt, qu’il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus, qu’il voulait…l’embrasser. Malheureusement, aucun mot ne se forma. Et il demeura dans le silence le plus totale. Pourtant, c’était comme si Castiel comprenait. Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit et les deux hommes sursautèrent. 

\- Tout va bien ici ? 

Le visage de Dean s’illumina. Sam était revenu. Le plus jeune se précipita vers le plus vieux et l’étreignit de toutes ses forces. L’aîné ferma les yeux au contact, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas mettre de la mousse partout sur la chemise de son petit-frère. Il voulait mettre ses bras autour de lui, mais ces derniers restaient toujours immobiles. Sam renforça l’étreinte, comme s’il savait. Il le pardonnait. Puis il se retira et le regarda dans les yeux. Dieu, ça lui avait tellement manqué. Qui l’aurait cru qu’un regard dans les yeux de quelqu’un puisse avoir un tel effet. 

\- Tu sais quoi ? J’ai une surprise pour toi. Finis ton rasage et viens dehors. 

Dean n’eut guère l’occasion de le questionner davantage, même si bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas. Il leva la tête vers Castiel qui haussa les épaules. Ils finirent rapidement la toilette et sortirent. Il n’y avait personne dans la cuisine mais ils pouvaient sentir une forte odeur de…grillade ? Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dehors, Dean faillit pleurer. Une grande table était dressée sur la pelouse, non loin de la vieille maison. Mais surtout, Sam, un torchon dans la poche de son pantalon, se tenait fièrement devant un barbecue. Il y avait Bobby mais également Jody, la shérif de Sioux Falls. 

\- Une bière ? 

C’était Castiel. Dean sourit et hocha vivement la tête. Cette fois, il avait tout oublié : la possession, Michael, la cage, Lucifer, sa dépendance, ses blessures, son handicap…Il n’était plus qu’un frère, entouré de ses amis et de sa famille. L’ange le roula jusqu’à la table, s’assit à côté de lui et déposa une serviette sur ses genoux. 

\- Je me disais que tu devais en avoir marre de la purée. Hamburger ? S’écria Sam en lui présentant son plat préféré. 

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Puis il leva brusquement la tête vers son frère. Ce dernier eut un petit rire. 

\- Oui je sais. La purée c’est nul. 

Ce soir-là, Bobby Singer était en paix. Un verre de Whisky à la main, il profita de la vue de ses garçons, retrouvés, ensemble et heureux. Certes, peut-être que son plus grand était toujours nourri à la cuillère mais il allait bien. Dean allait bien. Il ne broncha pas quand Jody posa une main sur sa cuisse. Soudain, tout le monde sursauta quand un éclair jaillit dans le paysage. La couleur du ciel avait subitement changé et tout le monde se dévisagea, inquiet. 

\- Ils avaient prévu de l’orage ? S’étonna la shérif. 

Tout d’un coup, un nouvel éclair surgit et s’écrasa prêt d’eux. Seulement, quand la fumée se dissipa, un homme se tenait à l’endroit du crash. Cet homme, ils le reconnurent. 

\- Adam ? S’exclama le jeune Winchester.   
\- Heu…Ce n’est pas Adam, Sam. Fit Bobby à présent debout.   
\- Le vieux a raison. Salut Dean. Répondit le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. 

Dean sentit son coeur s’emballer. C’était Michael. Il était de retour. 

\- Que veux-tu Michael ? Siffla Castiel, une main protectrice posée sur l’épaule de Dean.   
\- Oh…Disons que j’ai quelques affaires à régler sur Terre. Mais pour ça, j’ai besoin du corps de Dean à nouveau. 

Le monde s’arrêta de tourner. Non, il ne pouvait pas le reprendre. Dean sentit sa chair trembler de peur. Sa famille échangeait avec Michael dans une joute verbale plutôt violente mais il n’y faisait pas attention. Il n’entendait plus. Il ne voyait plus. Il était de retour en prison. Non…Il était hors de question qu’il y retourne…C’est ainsi qu’il prononça son tout premier mot depuis des mois : 

\- N-no…N-non…!


	8. LA CIGARETTE ENTRE LES LÈVRES

Un vieux camion se gara dans un bruyant crissement de pneus, devant une petite maison de banlieue. Le conducteur éteignit le véhicule dans un soupire. Huit ans c’étaient déroulés depuis la soirée du barbecue et désormais, tout avait changé. D’un pas penaud, il claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. En sonnant, un Castiel en jeans et t-shirt lui ouvrit. 

\- Bobby ! Comment vas-tu ? S’écria l’ange. 

Il se pencha vers le vieil homme et l’étreignit avec affection. 

\- Ça va bien, Cas. Et toi ?   
\- Je vais bien, entre donc ! 

Il s’écarta et Bobby fit un pas dans la demeure. Cette dernière était simple, décorée humblement dans un style à la fois moderne et rustique. Castiel l’invita à s’assoir dans le salon et lui proposa son fameux verre de Whisky. Après avoir entamé une conversation légère et routinière, Bobby ne put s’empêcher de demander : 

\- Comment il va ? 

Le sourire de l’ange se crispa. 

\- Il va mieux. Se contenta-il de répondre. 

Mais Bobby n’était pas dupe. A ce moment, des bruits de pas suivis d’un claquement aigüe se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête et le coeur du vieil homme manqua un battement à la vue du nouveau venu. Dean Winchester, d’un souffle haletant et appuyé d’une canne, descendit lentement les escaliers. Chaque marche était difficile mais au moins, il avait quitté le fauteuil roulant. Castiel voulut se précipiter pour l’aider mais il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu’il détestait son aide. Ils l’attendirent donc, assis patiemment sur le canapé. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Dean les rejoignit. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il aperçut son père adoptif. Celui-ci se leva promptement et l’étreignit délicatement. Il avait encore l’impression que son aîné pouvait se briser telle une poupée de porcelaine. Il maintint un bras autour du garçon et l’accompagna à côté de Castiel. A présent qu’il était assis, Dean put reprendre son souffle. 

\- Bière ? Demanda Castiel, une main sur son épaule. 

L’ancien chasseur hocha la tête. Trente seconde plus tard et l’ange revint avec une bouteille. Dean s’en empara d’une main tremblante et tordue. 

\- M…M-mer…ci. Bégaya-t-il. 

Son élocution était toujours mauvaise mais les deux hommes appréciaient l’effort. Ils savaient au fond d’eux que Dean avait toujours honte de son handicap. D’ailleurs, il parlait le moins possible. 

\- Alors, comment va la rééducation ? Demanda Bobby, prudemment. 

Dean s’attendait à ce que Castiel réponde mais ce dernier demeura silencieux. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur chacune des syllabes, comme il l’avait appris : 

\- M…M-mm…mieux. 

Il fut remercié par un sourire éclatant de Bobby, qui lui remonta le moral. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ce soir-là, les trois hommes étaient réunis autour de la table, enivrés par l’alcool et le ventre plein. Alors que Castiel s’occupait de la vaisselle, Dean prit sa canne et marcha lentement vers le porche extérieur, traînant sa jambe droite derrière lui. Intrigué, Bobby décida de le suivre. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu de moment privilégié avec son garçon et ça lui manquait. Il découvrit Dean, assis sur le banc, la tête levée vers le ciel, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il soupira et vint s’assoir à ses côtés. 

\- Depuis quand tu fumes ? 

Dean répondit en haussant les épaules. Puis il prit une nouvelle bouffée avant d’expirer la fumée à travers ses lèvres. 

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, commença le vieil homme, mais il n’y toujours aucun signe de lui. Je suis désolé, fiston. 

Dean ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, tous les deux, observant les étoiles en silence. Puis, après avoir terminé sa clope, le vieux Winchester jeta le mégot dans le cendrier. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Bobby qui sentit son coeur se fendre en deux. Des larmes s’écoulaient sur les joues de son fils. Soudain, Dean éclata en pleures et posa son front contre son épaule. 

\- Chuuuuut…Ça va aller, mon grand. Je suis là…Je suis là…Murmura Bobby d’une petite voix.

Il avait placé ses grands bras autour de Dean et le berçait contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le corps entier du jeune homme trembler contre le sien. La tension et le désespoir émanaient de lui, le tout ponctué par des sanglots déchirants. Alors, pris aussi par l’émotion, Bobby laissa échapper ses propres larmes et balbutia : 

\- Je suis désolé Dean…Je suis…tellement désolé…

 

**Il y a huit ans**

 

\- Il n’ira nulle part avec toi ! Hurla Sam, paniqué. 

Michael ricana. 

\- J’ai bien peur que si. Après tout, qui va m’en empêcher ? Toi ? Tu t’es regardé ? Tu fais pitié, Sam. Bobby ? Je suis désolé mais le vieux est au bord de la retraite ! Dean ? Ça m’étonnerait…

\- N-n…N-non…Continuait de bredouiller Dean, les yeux exorbités de douleur. 

L’archange explosa de rire. 

\- C’est trop tard, Deano ! Tu as déjà dis oui. Tu te souviens ?   
\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager ton cul mal plumé de ma pelouse. Grogna Bobby, à présent un fusil à la main.   
\- Je ne crois pas, vieillard. 

Soudain, Michael leva le bras et claqua des doigts. Les quatre hommes virent avec horreur le cou de Jody se tordre. En une seconde à peine, elle était morte. 

\- Non ! Hurla Bobby en se précipita vers la shérif. 

Dean sentit la panique le submerger. Il échangea un regard médusé avec Sam qui, pétrifié, fixait Michael. 

\- Je peux continuer, Deano. Tu perdras chaque être proches, amis, familles, collègues, ceux avec qui tu as parlé, ceux qui ont même osé poser les yeux sur toi. Alors un conseil, ne me pousse pas au massacre. 

Il n’avait plus aucune option, ni autre choix ou une quelconque échappatoire. Il leva les yeux vers l’archange et d’une voix rouillée, lui répondit : 

\- D…D-d’ac…d’accord…  
\- Quoi ? Non Dean ! Ne fais pas ça ! S’écria Sam. 

Soudain, Castiel se jeta sur son frère, une lame d’argent à la main. Seulement, Michael était trop fort. En un coup de bras, il envoya l’ange valser jusqu’à s’écraser contre le toit. Puis, il fit de même avec Sam qui perdit à son tour connaissance. Désormais, Dean était seul avec son bourreau. Il ferma alors les yeux et accepta à nouveau l’obscurité…

 

**Retour au présent**

 

Castiel aida Dean à se laver les dents. Cela faisait deux heures que Bobby était parti et il était temps d’aller au lit. Les deux hommes vivaient ensemble depuis huit ans. Après ce qu’il c’était passé, l’ange avait ramassé son ami à la petite cuillère. A présent, il se donnait à corps et âme pour s’occuper de lui. 

\- C…Cas ? 

Castiel sortit de ses pensées et s’aperçut que Dean avait besoin d’aide pour grimper au lit. Il était rare que l’ancien chasseur se laisse faire ou même qu’il demande. Mais le soir, son corps répondait toujours plus difficilement. Une fois en pyjama, il se dirigea vers lui et le plaça doucement sous les draps. 

\- Massage ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave. 

Dean hocha la tête. L’ange sortit alors la crème et commença à masser les muscles de son ami avec attention et amour. Ce dernier soupira de bonheur. Tous les soirs, le massage était devenu un rituel qu’il attendait avec impatiente. Sous les mains de Castiel, il se sentait entier et vivant à nouveau. Toute la douleur, le feu et l’obscurité disparaissaient. Alors qu’il commençait à somnoler, l’ange arrêta son activité et vint le rejoindre dans le grand lit. Puis il s’accrocha à lui, entourant son corps de sa grâce et de sa chaleur. 

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, comme tous les soirs.  
\- Hum…Fit Dean dont les yeux se fermaient déjà. 

L’ange se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en sentant celles de Dean l’accueillirent. C’était un baiser lent, bref et simple, mais qui exprimait tellement plus pour eux deux. Ce soir-là, ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, sereins. 

 

**Il y a huit ans**

 

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Michael dans le corps de Dean avait disparu. Bobby ne dormait plus et Sam était une véritable épave. Il faisait tout pour retrouver son frère, prenant parfois des risques non calculés. Un soir, il revint ensanglanté, l’épaule déboitée et la cheville cassée. Evidemment, Bobby l’avait recousu mais c’était ce même soir que Castiel pris la fatale décision de retourner au Paradis. Il savait que sa tête était mise à prix. Mais il devait le faire. Il devait aider. Après tout, il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe qui, il s’agissait de Dean. Le lendemain, il laissa un mot à deux hommes et disparut dans la nuit. Il dut ensuite se cacher au ciel, cherchant par tous moyens des anciens amis ou des gens qui pouvaient éventuellement se retourner contre Michael. 

\- Icham ! S’écria-t-il en courant vers son ami. 

Ce dernier était entouré de Benjamin et d’Hannah. Ils firent semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre mais Castiel insista. 

\- S’il-vous-plait, j’ai besoin de votre aide.   
\- Tu nous as trahi. Siffla Icham.   
\- Pour un humain ! Renchérit Hannah.   
\- Et ce même humain est actuellement possédé par Michael ! S’écria Castiel, ivre de rage.   
\- Et alors ? Depuis quand c’est devenu un problème ? Nous possédons tous quelqu’un. Répliqua Icham.   
\- Oui mais nos vaisseaux étaient d’accord. Dean ne l’était pas.   
\- S’il n’était pas d’accord, comment Michael a-t-il pu entrer dans son corps ? Demanda Hannah, les sourcils froncés. 

Castiel ne répondit pas. 

\- Ouais…C’est bien ce que je pensais. 

L’ange, désespéré, chercha le regard de Benjamin. Mais ce dernier avait baissé les yeux et se taisait. Soudain, l’alarme se déclencha. 

\- Tu ferais mieux de filer. Gronda Icham qui s’apprêtait déjà à déployer ses ailes. 

Et ses anciens amis l’abandonnèrent, ici, seul et dépourvu.


	9. IL FAIT MAUVAIS TEMPS AUJOURD'HUI

**Présent**

Dean soupira. Il détestait ces réunions en même temps qu’il les appréciait. Il savait au fond de lui qu’il en avait besoin. Pourtant, écouter les déboires des autres devenaient parfois très lassant. Il y avait une seule femme dans le groupe qu’il aimait bien. Elle s’appelait Lisa. Son fils était décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années. Malgré ça, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, comme si la vie continuait. Lui, il n’arrivait pas à faire ça. Dans le groupe, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils savaient juste qu’il avait eu un problème au cerveau, une connerie comme ça et que depuis il souffrait le martyre. Il n’avait parlé que quelques fois. Surtout pour évoquer la disparition de son frère. Le thérapeute du groupe ne le poussait jamais à parler ou même à venir. Il le laissait tranquille et pour ça, il en était gratifiant. Lorsque la réunion se termina, Dean eut quelques difficultés à se lever. Aujourd’hui n’était pas l’un de ses meilleurs jours. Il s’appuya lourdement sur sa canne et se dirigea avec peine vers le buffet. 

\- Tiens. Fit une voix à côté de lui. 

Il se tourna et sourit à Lisa qui lui tendait un café. 

\- M…M-merci. Bégaya-t-il en prenant le gobelet d’une main tremblante. 

Puis ils partirent tous les deux s’assoir dehors sur un banc. Lisa remarqua qu’il massait fortement sa cuisse droite. 

\- C’est mauvais aujourd’hui ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de son propre café.  
\- Hum…

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun profitant de la présence rassurante de l’autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lisa prit à nouveau la parole : 

\- J’ai rencontré un gars. Il s’appelle Matt. Il est médecin. Il a l’air sympa. 

Elle remarqua ensuite qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de sortir une cigarette de son paquet. Elle se pencha alors immédiatement vers lui et le fit à sa place. Ensuite, elle plaça la clope dans sa bouche, prit son briquet de sa poche et l’alluma. Elle vit la gratitude dans ses yeux, ce qui lui suffit. Après avoir tiré une bouffée de nicotine, Dean bégaya : 

\- T-Tu…es p…p-prête…pou…pour ççççç-ça ?   
\- Je le pense oui. Et toi ? Prêt à sauter le grand pas avec Cas ? 

L’ancien chasseur haussa les épaules. Puis il fila sa cigarette à Lisa qui aspira une taffe. Elle expira la fumée et demanda : 

\- Toujours aucun signe de ton frangin ? 

La tristesse naquit sur le visage blême de Dean qui secoua la tête. La jeune femme soupira et ils retombèrent tous les deux dans un silence mortuaire. 

**Il y a huit ans**

\- Puis-je savoir où est-ce que tu vas ? S’écria Bobby en voyant Sam faire sa valise.   
\- Je retourne en Angleterre.   
\- Pour ? 

Le chasseur s’arrêta net et se tourna vers le vieil homme. 

\- Je vais trouver les hommes de lettres.   
\- Fiston, dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois qu’ils ont aidé, ce n’était pas gratuit ?! Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont te demander cette fois, hein ?   
\- J’en sais rien, Bobby. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire ! Même le Paradis a chassé Cas ! On n’a pas d’autre choix ! Soupira Sam. 

Bobby ne répondit pas. Il savait au fond que son cadet avait raison. 

\- Alors je viens avec toi. Dit-il d’un ton assuré.   
\- Non, Bobby. Ces gens ne font pas facilement confiance. Moi, ils me connaissent. Ne t’en fais pas, j’irai bien. 

Sur ce, il mit son sac sur les épaules et sortit. Ni Castiel ou Bobby ne pouvaient l’arrêter. Il était décidé. Pendant le trajet en avion, son coeur se serra. Il se souvenait de la phobie de Dean pour les vols et il pouvait encore l’entendre fredonner du Metallica afin de se rassurer. A son arrivée à Londres, il prit directement un taxi direction la demeure de Lady Bevell. 

\- Samuel Winchester ! Quelle surprise ! S’écria-t-elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.   
\- Toni. J’ai encore besoin de votre aide.   
\- Laissez-moi deviner. Il s’agit de Dean.   
\- Michael l’a repris. On doit le retrouver. 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis elle appela sa gouvernante qui lui apporta un téléphone portable. Elle porta ensuite l’appareil à son oreille et laissa sonner. 

\- Passez-moi le Dr Hess, s’il-vous-plait. Oui, bonjour Dr Hess. Nous avons une situation ici. 

Après ce coup de fil, la jeune femme emmena Sam dans sa Berline de luxe. Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit que le QG des hommes de lettres britanniques se situait dans un bunker en-dessous de la National Gallery. Tout le monde portait un costard à plusieurs centaines de livres sterling. L’équipement était également de dernier cri. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver à la Nasa. 

\- Dr Hess, laissez-moi vous présenter Samuel Winchester. 

Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à une petite femme dont la tenue lui rappelait horriblement Dolores Ombrage des romans Harry Potter. 

\- Heu…C’est Sam. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.   
\- Sam. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Demanda Hess d’un ton faussement aimable. 

La petite femme puait l’hypocrisie. 

\- Mon…mon frère est actuellement possédé par un archange. Je dois le retrouver mais pour ça j’ai besoin de votre aide. 

Hess se pinça les lèvres puis de son air toujours faussement charmant, elle répondit : 

\- Sam, je pense qu’on ferai mieux de parler dans mon bureau. 

Elle l’accompagna ensuite jusqu’à une immense pièce remplie d’ordinateurs et d’écrans de surveillance. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil principal et invita le chasseur à s’assoir en face d’elle. 

\- Très bien, Sam. Je crois que vous avez déjà un contrat avec nous, je me trompe ?   
\- Heu…Non. C’est bien ça. J’ai accepté de travailler pour vous en Amérique en échange de l’aide de Lady Bevell.   
\- En effet. Comme vous n’avez pas encore fait vos preuves pour les hommes de lettres, vous comprenez bien qu’il serait délicat qu’on accepte de vous aider encore une fois ? 

Sam grimaça. Il savait que cette horrible femme cachait quelque chose. Tout cela n’était que business pendant que son frère souffrait, prisonnier d’un archange. Il réprima une réplique acerbe et répondit à la place : 

\- Je comprend, madame. Mais s’il-vous-plait, laissez-moi une chance. Aidez-moi et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.   
\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je vous veux ici.   
\- Pardon ? S’écria-t-il.   
\- Vous dirigez une partie de la branche britannique des hommes de lettres ici, à Londres. Cet appel sera sans équivoque. A l’instant où on aura libéré votre frère, votre contrat commencera. 

Les mains du chasseur commencèrent à trembler. Serait-il prêt à se séparer de son frère pour son propre bien ? Seulement, ce n’était pas lui qui souffrait. Si c’était sa seule chance de sauver Dean, il devait accepter. 

\- D’accord.   
\- Bien. Veuillez signer ici s’il-vous-plait. 

Elle lui donna un stylo et une liasse de feuilles. Pendant qu’il parcourait le contrat, Dr Hess poursuivit : 

\- Evidemment, nous savons que votre frère cherchera à vous joindre. En signant, vous vous engagez à supprimer tous contacts avec lui. Si cette partie est enfreinte, de sévères conséquences seront appliquées. Non à vous, mais envers Dean. 

Sam ferma les yeux. Pourquoi leur faire ça ? Finalement, il signa la totalité du contrat et le rendit au Dr Hess avec dédain. 

\- Maintenant, c’est votre tour. Siffla-t-il. 

La petite femme sourit et se leva. Il la suivit jusqu’à la pièce centrale où un énorme écran était accroché au mur. Des centaines d’agents étaient penchés sur des ordinateurs et travaillaient avec acharnement. 

\- Actionnez le satellite. Ordonna-t-elle.   
\- Vous avez un satellite ? S’écria-i-il, à la fois surpris et admiratif. 

Lady Bevell hocha la tête. 

\- Que recherchons-nous, madame ? Demanda un agent.   
\- L’archange Michael. Je le veux capturé et vivant, ici.   
\- Bien madame. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent un bip aigüe. Le satellite avait trouvé Michael. Il se situait quelque part à Detroit. Puis les agents se connectèrent aux caméras de surveillance sur place. Le coeur de Sam manqua un battement. Dean était là, se tenant debout dans une ruelle. Il se rendit compte qu’il parlait avec des démons. Qu’est-ce que Michael préparait ? De toute façon, il s’en fichait. Il voulait tuer ce bâtard et retrouver son frère en un seul morceau. Soudain, en une seconde à peine, une dizaine de véhicules noirs apparurent et cernèrent la ruelle en question. Des hommes en costumes sortirent à la James Bond et se précipitèrent vers l’archange. Ils tuèrent au passage les démons qui s’écrasèrent au sol comme des mouches. L’un des agents coinça Michael dans un cercle d’huile bénite, puis il y mit le feu. Michael ne pouvait plus bouger. 

\- Insérez la seringue paralysante. Ordonna Hess via son oreillette. 

L’agent hocha la tête, sortit un fusil et tira sur Michael qui hurla avant de perdre connaissance. Sam se tourna vers Toni, un air d’incompréhension sur le visage. 

\- Il s’agit d’un liquide qu’on a concocté à base de grâce angélique et d’huile bénite.   
\- La cible est neutralisée et prête à être embarquée. Fit l’un des agents sur l’écran.   
\- Bien, fit Hess, je la veux ici.   
\- A vos ordres, madame. 

Et l’écran s’éteignit. 

**Retour au présent**

Castiel sourit en entendant la porte de leur maison claquer. Dean était de retour. 

\- Tu rentres tard. Dit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l’ancien chasseur.   
\- D-dî…dîner…ch-ch-chez…Li…Li-Lisssa. Bégaya Dean.   
\- D’accord. Tu as l’air fatigué. Canapé ? J’ai fait du thé. 

Dean hocha la tête et traîna ses jambes jusqu’au salon. Puis il s’assit à côté de l’ange qui avait posé deux tasses sur la table basse. 

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. 

Dean respirait difficilement et ses membres tremblaient fortement. Il ne répondit pas, ce qui voulait dire « non ». 

\- Viens là. Dit-il alors en invitant Dean à se pencher contre lui. 

L’ancien chasseur posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son ami ? Petit-ami ? Et ferma les yeux, profitant des mains de Cas dans ses cheveux. Aujourd’hui avait été une dure journée. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ce jour fatidique, chez les anglais, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé dans un bunker, entouré d’inconnus, seul. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur dans sa poitrine lorsque Michael avait été tué. Il prit une grande respiration et se laissa aller. Ce fut perturbé et triste qu’il s’endormit sous les caresses de Castiel.


	10. OUI, JE LE VEUX

**Il y a huit ans**

 

Sam, Toni et Dr Hess regardaient la scène derrière une vitre teintée. Les hommes de lettres avaient rapporté le corps de son frère, inconscient, et l’avait posé sur une table.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui va lui arriver ? S’écria Sam pendant que les hommes attachaient les quatre membres de Dean à la table avec des sangles.

\- Pour commencer, on va exorciser Michael du corps de votre frère. Ensuite, nous allons le tuer. Expliqua Dr Hess.

\- Le tuer ?! Comment ?

\- Il s’agit d’une vieille méthode ancestrale. Un sort qui nous vient des indiens d’Amériques. Répondit Toni, les mains derrière le dos. 

 

Sam se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre. Soudain, il dût maitriser son corps pour ne pas bouger. Dean venait de se réveiller. Il mourrait d’envie d’aller le voir mais s’il le faisait, il rompait le contrat et les hommes de lettres risquaient de s’en prendre à Dean. Alors il demeura immobile, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il put voir la peur dans les yeux de son frère. Ou était-ce Michael ? Impossible de savoir.

 

\- C’est le moment. Aucun regret ? Fit Toni. 

 

Sam secoua vivement la tête. La jeune femme sembla satisfaite et sortit. Elle revint ensuite aux côtés de Dean cette fois. Ce dernier ricana.

 

\- Les hommes de lettres. Encore plus pathétiques que les chasseurs. Cracha-t-il. 

 

Toni l’ignora et sortit un livre encore couvert de poussière. Puis elle commença les premières incantations. Sam vit alors la fureur et une véritable terreur dans les yeux de Dean, ou plutôt de Michael.

 

\- Non ! Arrête ça, salope ! Hurla l’archange en luttant contre les sangles. 

 

Mais Toni resta impassible et continua.

 

\- Je jure que je vais te tuer ! Tu pourriras en enfer ! Aaaah ! 

 

Sam vit le corps de Dean se tendre et s’arquer dans un angle inquiétant. Il hurlait de douleurs, comme si on le torturait.

 

\- Arrêtez tout ! S’exclama Sam. 

 

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son frère souffrir autant.

 

\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Samuel. Répliqua Hess.

\- Quoi ?! 

 

Il se tourna vers Hess et aperçut une lueur étrange dans son regard. Il comprit alors. Elle n’avait aucun intérêt à sauver Dean. Ce qui lui importait était de tuer Michael. Avoir un archange à son palmarès était plutôt bon pour sa réputation. Il voulut s’échapper mais des hommes de lettres l’avaient à l’oeil, une arme chargée entre les mains. Il dût alors assister à la plus grande erreur de sa vie et regarder la mort de Dean en direct, passivement.

 

\- Préparez-vous. Fit Hess à travers le haut-parleur. 

 

Les agents autour de Toni hochèrent la tête. Soudain, à la dernière incantation, une lumière éclatante surgit de la poitrine de Dean qui hurlait à en cracher ses poumons.

 

\- Maintenant ! S’exclama Toni. 

 

Les hommes de lettres obéirent immédiatement et jetèrent en l’air ce qui semblait être une poudre couleur ocre. Au contact de la poudre, la véritable enveloppe corporel de Michael commença à se révéler sous les yeux. Toni ne perdit pas une minute. Elle sortit une lame d’argent et poignarda la forme lumineuse. Tout d’un coup, une explosion retentit dans la pièce et tout le monde ferma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam reprit connaissance. Il se mit à tousser et grimaça contre la fumée qui avait envahi ses poumons. Il se remit sur ses pieds et aperçut que le reste des hommes de lettres étaient dans le même état que lui.

 

\- Dean ! S’écria-t-il. 

 

Ce dernier était immobile, toujours attaché à la table, les yeux fermés.

 

\- Est-ce qu’il…

\- Il va bien, Sam. Répondit Toni après avoir pris le pouls du vieux Winchester. 

 

Sam se jeta contre la vitre, les mains collées sur la devanture. Soudain, Dean se mit à remuer.

 

\- Hum…Gémit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers eux.

\- Dean…Murmura Sam. 

 

Evidemment, son frère ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de la vitre teintée. Sam sentit ses jambes trembler. Dean venait d’ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que finalement il pouvait le voir, que la vitre avait été endommagée par l’explosion, quelque chose comme ça. Mais il eut l’impression que Dean le regardait…Alors Sam poussa un long et très long soupire. Tout était fini maintenant. Dean allait bien. 

 

**Retour au présent**

 

Sam poussa un long soupire. La journée avait été longue. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à son ordinateur qui lui affichait les résultats des dernières chasses en Amérique. Depuis le jour où Dean avait été exorcisé, il avait maintenu son contrat. Il était désormais à la tête de la branche britannique des hommes de lettres, à Londres, sous la surveillance bien sûr du Dr Hess. Il savait que son frère avait tenté de le joindre, même Cas ou encore Bobby. Mais pour leur bien, il s’était tu.

 

\- Monsieur Winchester ? 

 

Il leva les yeux, sortant de ses pensées. C’était Mick Davies, un homme de lettres prometteur, sans doute l’un des meilleurs.

 

\- Oui Mick ?

\- Vous avez reçu du courrier. 

 

Sam haussa les sourcils. Il était rare qu’il reçoive du courrier. Après tout, il s’était séparé de sa famille, de ses amis, personne ne savait où il était.

 

\- Bien. Posez-moi ça sur le bureau. 

 

Mick hocha la tête et posa une unique enveloppe à côté de son ordinateur. Puis il sortit sans un mot. Intrigué, Sam prit le courrier. L’écriture était élégante. Elle indiquait bien : Samuel Winchester, Trafalgar Square, London WC2N 5DN, Royaume-Uni. Il plissa le nez, de plus en plus curieux, et même un peu inquiet. Il déchira l’enveloppe à l’aide de son coupe-papier et déplia la lettre. Il s’agissait en réalité d’un carton. Plus précisément, d’un carton d’invitation : 

 

 

_Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak_

_sont heureux de vous inviter à la réception de leur mariage le jeudi 22 Juin prochain._

 

 

Le carton fut ensuite reposé sur le bureau et pour la première fois depuis huit ans, Samuel Winchester sourit.

 

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST : 
> 
> « All My Days » de Alexi Murdoch


End file.
